A school of Pokelovers!
by Anomyni
Summary: The prequel to A new journey, old region and new discoveries ft. two Ocs just one is the same to the story after this. John is twelve and is enrolled in a highschool for pokemon trainers that are skilled. Hope you enjoy! Rated M once again for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to A school of Pokelovers! A prequel to A new journey, old region and new discoveries!

Its a new fanfic I have been dying to write! No Sarah in this fanfic yet!

John (Konoha Dark) Johns last name is to be revealed sooner in the chapter - Absol, Scyther, Riolu

? - (Top Secret)

Lets begin!

* * *

"Just another boring day in this school yet my parents enrolled my in a school were I have to learn more about pokemon *sigh* why though I'm twelve for crying out loud!" Thought John  
Just then the clock struck twelve meaning that luch time was starting John decided to go to the roof. "Jeez the heck is going on in this school?" Just then a girl screamed in Johns ear "HEY!"  
"Woah!" John jumped in fright. "What are you thinking about?" "Eh...whats it to you?" "Fine your that John kid right yeah?"  
"Yeah thats right your Chelle Ruby?" "Yep thats me!" Just then the clock struck 1:00 meaning time to go back to class. "Uh... J-John J-Jade?" "Yes teacher?" Said John.  
"Please face forward." "Ok" Said John with a sigh. After a couple hours(AN Two hours) They were assigned a field trip. "A FIELD TRIP!" Said everyone in class except John. "*sigh*" "Really Teacher?"  
"Yes now get your parents permission to go on that field trip right now!" With that everyone left the school to get the permission of their parents except John but he had an excuse "Time for another field trip *sigh*"

Well Johns excuse is that he has no parents after his parents signed him up on the school they died in a carwreck.

* * *

And thats the first chapter for A school of Pokelovers!

Please R&amp;R see you all next time!

By the way John and Chelle are both twelve and are in highschool for pokemon trainers so lets say they are both skilled trainers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of this story hopefully gonna rap this up after chapter 7

John Jade - Absol, Riolu, Scyther

Chelle Ruby - Eevee, Caterpie

* * *

"Huh another day of school..."

"Hey did you get permission Mr. Jade?"

"Yes."

"Chelle please check."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Its his parents' signature."

Luckily John learned how to write Konoha Jade and Ariana Jade in a different writing style. "Well John you should come clean  
saying you were writing those fake signatures." "No I wouldn'd be able to get full credit then." "Fine remember we are about  
to gradute in six days!" "I know, I know now can you stop bothering me It's lunch time and I'm about to eat." "Ok but eat fast  
the field trip is in a hour."

One hour later on the field trip.

"Well how did I get in this predicament?"

* * *

Chapter 2 Finish! I had to improvise the female parent name when I was writing. Another short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

First off this chapter is going to start with a flashback when John was 3 years old to 10 years old

Chapter 3!

Kid John - Absol, Scyther, Riolu

John Jade - Absol, Scizor, Riolu (John evolved scyther with another trainer.)

Chelle Ruby - Eevee, Caterpie

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hey Amanda do you know what happened to mom and dad I don't know where they  
went last I saw them go register me for school in two years?" "No I don't know were they went hopefully  
they come back soon." Amanda was lying when she said that and little did she know that  
something was going to happen to her soon. The next day... "I'm home!" Silence "Amanda?"  
Silence "Maybe she's at work?" 12:00 PM "Why isn't she here?" The next day. "A phone call? Hello?"  
"Yes is this the Jade family residence?" "Yes this is who are you?" "I'm your sisters apprentice.  
I have called to inform you that she has died due to a sickness that is unknown and only happens  
to one member of a family every one-hundred years." John drops the phone "No, No this can't be happening  
no she wouldn't... she couldn't have died." "I'm the only one left. I knew the truth the entire  
time I was adopted from this family, I don't know what happened to my original parents, I'm part shark, part shadow  
and part aura. I knew all of this why did this happen to me!?"

Flashback end

"Hahaha It was bad for that time, oh well anyways why are we playing the Kings game anyways?"  
"Because we say so." "*sigh* Fine whose the king?" (AN John is the only boy playing the game and I got  
the inspiration for the Kings game from my favorite story.)

Random Girl A - 5

Random Girl B - 1

Random girl C - 4

Random girl D - 3

Random Girl E - 2

Random Girl F - 7

Random Girl G - 6

Random Girl H - 8

Chelle - 9

John - 10

Random girl I - King

"Me! 10 and 9 have to do a pokemon battle!" (AN The people keep the numbers they have.)  
"Really?" "Yes the kings orders are absolute!" "Fine go Absol." "Go Eevee!" "Absol finish this quick use Close Combat!"  
"Eevee use quick attack to stagger Absol!" Litterally 1 second later. "Eevee is unable to battle Absol is the winner!"  
"G-Go C-Caterpie!" "Absol flamethrower!" "Ah Cater-." Before Chelle could say a command Absol defeated Caterpie. And  
thats the end of the travel to the field trip destination.

* * *

And thats the end of chapter 3!


End file.
